


The Face I love ♡

by ILeftMyOvenOn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fantasy au I guess???, Fem!Gon Freecss, Fem!Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, This was just for new years, expect angst again later, it's really vague, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILeftMyOvenOn/pseuds/ILeftMyOvenOn
Summary: Hhhh the Killugon brainrot is reall also 1 before you read know that I made this alone this time so that means the quality is probably horrible, 2 surprise surprise!!! It's not angst, you're welcome.Oh and its short as hell sorry
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Face I love ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh the Killugon brainrot is reall also 1 before you read know that I made this alone this time so that means the quality is probably horrible, 2 surprise surprise!!! It's not angst, you're welcome. 
> 
> Oh and its short as hell sorry

Thin, pale fingers rested on the keys of the grand piano that had been placed in the now long abandoned Zoldyck Manor living quarters. Killua rested her head against the piano keys as she stared out the worn and broken windows, gentle sunlight filtering through them. Killua daydreamed of the parties and gatherings once held in her, now old and tattered, home until she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. Killua leaned into the warmth, her eyes lidded in content. 

Killua frowned slightly at the loss of warmth when the hand moved as Gon moved to walk in front of Killua, smiling sweetly down at her, and brushing hair away from her face to behind her ear. Killua blushed and Gon let out a light chuckled and turned to face the window, "The sunlight hits her face just right…" Killua couldn't help, embarrassingly, but think absolutely mesmerized. 

It wasn't until Killua heard Gon's soft humming that she was snapped out of her trance. Killua listened along to the hum of a song she recognized as “The Face I love”, a song they had played together many a time. Almost out of instinct, Killua’s fingers moved on the piano to the melody. Gon’s humming became gentle whispers of familiar lyrics, “Just think of things, like Daffodils and peaceful sheep on clovered hills…” She swayed to the melody, “The morning song of Whippoorwills…” Gon made her way back to Killua, taking her face gently in her hands and sang, “And you’ll see the face I love..” Killua blushed a bright pink and turned her head back to the keys in a fruitless attempt to hide her face and Gon simply giggled. “Think of any old sky…” Gon sang again gently, “Getting ready to cry, down comes the rain, but it’s raining confetti…!” She twirled, “And think of things, like far off Isles,” She turned to face Killua, “To blue-green eyes'' Killua sang “And Sunlit smiles…” Then, they both sang the lines "And in your hand, a wishing star. The one you saw too far above. Every view introduces you…" Gon once again made her way back to Killua, cupping her face in her, put their foreheads together, and softly sang "To the face I love…" Then pressed a chaste kiss to Killua's lips, and pulled her up into an warm, gentle embrace full of pure love and adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this i literally can't write any kind of fluff


End file.
